charmed2_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Something Wicca This Way Comes (Part 2)/Transcript
'TEASER' EXT. WICCA SHOP - DAY - FLASHBACK – ONE WEEK BEFORE GRAMS DEATH Grams is walking down the streets, unaware that a hooded man is watching from a distance, and then walks off into the other direction. Grams walks into the Wicca shop, and browses around. We see various other shoppers looking around. A woman we can’t see her face, the shop keeper walks towards Grams. Grams walks towards her, she clearly knows who she is. GRAMS I think you know what I'm after. The woman is revealed to be Serena. The same woman who we meet in the previous episode before she was killed by a mysterious man. SERENA Penny. Are you sure? GRAMS Yes Serena! My girls are not ready. SERENA But they are destined for greatness, you know that. GRAMS Of course I do. But they are so separated. Phoebe’s in New York. Piper’s in England. Prue’s going through a break up and is always so tied up in her work. They are not ready to be witches. SERENA Okay. I get it, but don’t rush this through. GRAMS Do you have the ingredients. SERENA Here. (hands her a bag of herbs) GRAMS Thanks. Can I ask an important favour? SERENA Of course. GRAMS If anything happens to me. Promise me you will not tell my girls who they are, even if they have their powers stripped. SERENA Penny are you okay? GRAMS Of course I am. Just you’re the only person who knows about our world I can trust. SERENA Of course, but nothing is going to happen to you. Besides the only way they will get their powers is if.. GRAMS I die. Yes but once the powers are stripped it wont make a difference. SERENA You got to be careful Penny. Who knows if someone will discover they are the charmed ones. GRAMS I know, and it’s all fine. Thanks again Serena. Grams walks out, and the hooded man can be seen holding a photo of Grams and smiles not far away unseen by anyone. END OF TEASER 'ACT 1' EXT. HALLIWELL FRONT YARD - THE NEXT DAY Piper has just finished cutting some herbs. As she walks around the side of the house, she sees Phoebe sitting on the stoop. Dressed in bike riding clothes. Phoebe is drinking a cup of coffee. PIPER You're up early. PHOEBE I never went to sleep. PIPER Don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighborhood on a broomstick. PHOEBE The only broom I've ever had was kept in a closet beside a mop. PIPER So what were you doing? PHOEBE Reading. Is Prue around? PIPER She went to work early. Reading "aloud?" PHOEBE No. But according to the Book of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch named Melinda Warren. PIPER And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, and a father who's invisible. PHOEBE I'm serious. She practiced powers. Three powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time. Before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters. These sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. I think we're those sisters. Piper grabs her belongings, including her chef's jacket and black and white checked pants, out from the house. PHOEBE (Cont'd) And I think I may have seen Melinda Warren's ghost or spirit or some protection of hers warning us. PIPER (doesn't believe her one bit) Phoebe, you must be seeing things. There's no such things as ghosts. PHOEBE How can you be so sure. PIPER Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable but we are not witches and we do not have special powers. (ready to leave) Besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know, neither was mum, or our aunt, or our father. So take that, Nancy Drew. Piper heads for her car, parked in the street. Phoebe calls after her. PHOEBE We're the protectors of the innocent. We're known as "the charmed ones! Piper SLAMS the car door shut in response. Piper starts the car and drives away. PHOEBE And I beg to differ about Grams. ACT 2 ACT 3 ACT 4